When Regulus Black calls Kreacher back
by KaitJoyce
Summary: When Regulus Black lends Kreacher to the dark lord Regulus's fears are confirmed as Kreacher returns. Then the epic story begins highlighting the job Regulus left kreacher to do.
1. Kreacher arrives

**Hope you enjoy it, its my first one ever! :)**

Pacing up and down the Black family kitchen Regulus Black yelled for his elf "Kreacher!"  
Praying it wasn't too late he ran his fingers threw his well kept hair and yelled for Kreacher again. Comprehension dawned on him and at once all his fears where confirmed as a sudden CRACK told him Kreacher had appeared. Frantically rushing towards the elf Regulus pulled out his wand and with one look at him he had knew what had happened.

Kreacher had long gashes down the side of his face where he had been tortured, he was unconscious, pale and sweaty and his enormous eyes where drooped closed. If his chest wasn't slowly rising and falling Regulus thought he might have been dead. Eventually Kreacher did show more signs of movement, with a cough and a splatter Kreacher wrenched up water and starting shaking violently. Regulus kneeled down beside the elf and wrapped a blanket around him and started saying words of comfort.

After several hours of rest the elf seemed to come to his senses enough to tell Regulus what had happened. His eyes were even wider than usual and terrified. His first words came in a rush, "Please Master Regulus, don't let him make me drink that potion again." At this Regulus was astounded and then quickly thought more of it, if he did hide one tonight he would definitely be protected. I mean who knows how many spells and enchantments the Dark Lord knew? He had to stop him and the only way he could do that would be to destroy the Dark Lords precious horcrux.

**Reviews please? Its only one chapter will only continue if you like it **


	2. Of they disaperate

Taking immediate action Regulus scribbled a note to his dear mother, telling her a quick goodbye but not mentioning where he was heading. The less she knew the better, when the Dark Lord eventually finds out that it was he that had stolen the horcrux. He shuddered to think what would happen to his mother, tortured most likely and maybe even death. Of course he didn't even write a note or had bothered to mention his brother in his mothers note because the no good traitor had broken their mother's heart. Because of him she was left crying with the shame he brought on the good name of Black. Shaking his head of the thought of him, he started to climb the rickety stairs, past the wall of house elves all the time scanning for a spot to hide the horcrux after he destroyed it. Glancing at the clock he realised he had to be extremely quick, it was only three hours before his mother returned from Diagon Alley. Grabbing his Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring wand Regulus's hand enclosed around Kreachers and away they went, into crushing darkness.


	3. into the sea they go

They aparated right on top of a grassy cliff, the wind ripped and pulled at Regulus's clothes and the grass beneath him bent and swayed as if dancing to some unknown beat. Ignoring the howling gusts Regulus pulled the elf onto his shoulders and wrapped him in a blanket, the elf shook uncontrollably whether from coldness or fright Regulus did not know. With his wand gripped in his hand Regulus peered down the edge of the cliff, he swore and began casting charms around himself and Kreacher. The vertical cliff had jagged deadly rocks that ran along the whole cliff surface, it would have been fine for Regulus to travel down this cliff but the thing that stopped him from doing it was the water. Great waves slapped against the rocks, screaming out in protest and sending showers of spray high up in the air. The waves were a steel gray colour and were ever awaiting its next victims to fall into its watery strong clutches. After several charms were cast over the top of them Regulus turned to face the cliff and with a quick check if kreacher was holding tight he ran and leap of the cliff into a world of salt and ice.


End file.
